


Mother Nature's Sons

by TheFlabbyFoursome



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Elemental Beatles, Gen, Martha is a space dog, beatles au, may include inflation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlabbyFoursome/pseuds/TheFlabbyFoursome
Summary: One day, the Beatles discovered four stones that changed their lives. For how and for how long you ask? Well just read and find out.





	1. Prologue

"Breaking news, a crater has formed near the Parlophone studio. May have been caused by the meteor shower occurring last night. So far this was the only fall, but there are warnings in case of more meteors falling to come. Sounds like a bunch of bologna to me." John muttered as he read the newspaper. "If we really had a space rock I'm sure Brian would have let us have a break from recording today."

"Well you never know, there might be something there." Ringo replied, getting a breakfast sandwich from his door. "Just as long as it's not another cult trying to get rings on all four of us."

Not thinking too much about the news, the Fab Four took their car over to the studio, but it turns out that supposedly bologna story wasn't a hoax after all. "What the hell, that giant sinkhole is blocking the road!" George snapped. "Now we're gonna be late and Brian will yell at us for it."

"Doesn't look like a sink.. Hey John you still have the morning paper? I think that might be the crater it mentioned!" Ringo exclaimed, getting out to take a closer look at it.

John, Paul and George soon followed, what they saw in the center of the crater looked to be four glowing meteorites, one was a blazing red and orange, sparking every now and then, the second was dark green and seemed to be sprouting a small flower, another was navy blue and resembled a bit of coral and the last one was a sky blue with white patches.

"Check it out! We just discovered new space rocks!" Ringo exclaimed, picking up the dark blue meteorite. "Hm, odd, this feels wet. But I thought there was no water in space."

"It's probably just some prank, like this one looks like it's on fire but- ah!! It is!" Juggling the molten rock about, John found it odd that he didn't seem to suffer from any burns. "Wait, it doesn't seem so hot now? This is really weird."

Not knowing what else to do, Paul and George picked up the remaining meteorites. "Mine's got life growing out of it! I bet scientists would pay millions to see this!" Paul grinned. "How's yours Georgie?"

"It's as light as a feather, I thought these rocks would have weighed much more than this."

Looking up, the youngest Beatle saw that he and his bandmates were starting to take on a new form, seemingly absorbing the rocks they held.


	2. New Looks

John's hair was now set ablaze, but oddly it didn't seem to hurt him. His eyes went from chocolate brown to a more fiery orange and he now had tattoos of flames all over him.

Paul's hair was replaced with rose petals, his limbs were now covered in bark with leaves growing out at his fingertips, his eyes now dark green and had vine tattoos on his torso.

Ringo meanwhile felt something growing out of him, turning around he saw he now had a dolphin tail on his butt, his eyes were now a brighter blue, as was his new wavy hair and like the others had tattoos, this time of rivers.

Finally George grew large leathery wings in place of his arms, his hair stayed the same but his eyes were now completely white with no pupils and finally had clouds and tornadoes tattooed onto him.

Once the transformation was complete, the stones the Beatles held shattered in front of their very eyes. "Whoa.. What just happened?." Paul muttered, shocked at his new tree like arms.

"I got the feeling those meteorites weren't anything normal.. But how will we be able to explain this to Brian? Or anyone who sees us?" Ringo replied. "I mean, George doesn't have his hands anymore, I don't think he'll be able to play his guitar anymore."

"What?! I can't live without my guitar! There's gotta be some way to change back! I can't just sing without strumming, it feels so wrong otherwise!" George squeaked. "Well, maybe I can try to use these wing membranes as fingers.. Aw this sucks!"

John was just at a loss of words, he never thought an incident like this would have happened in real life. He tried to punch himself, thinking it was just a dream, but with no luck. But when he snapped his fingers a small flame appeared.

"Hm, it looks like not just our looks changed here." He thought.

"But where did those things come from? And how come you can now make fire with your bare hands?"

Thinking back to the newspaper, John had an idea. "I bet we can now use the four elements, and whoever made that morning article might know more about this sort of stuff. Any bits of those space rocks still left? We might need them."

"How come? Wait, don't tell me, we're gonna find a meteorologist and get them to research the rocks right?"

"Well I was thinking we could put them on display for all to see but that works too. C'mon Beatles! It's time to roll!"


	3. The Meteorologist

"Before we head off anywhere, we better be properly disguised." Paul informed the others. "George might need a big overcoat to hide his wings, and even then we might need to find some way to sneak around and find that scientist guy without the fans blowing our cover. Let's see, gonna need something flame retardant f-"

"Why sneak around when I can fly? Hang on tight!" Lifting off, George wrapped his legs around his three bandmates and took off to the skies. "Wooohooo!!! Flying's so much fun! But it would have been nice to have had my wings on my back and kept my arms how I like them. Maybe I can teach guitar to bats someday, who knows?"

Upon landing in a faraway observatory, John, Paul and Ringo all dashed to the bushes to vomit into. "I didn't think I was flying that badly." The lead guitarist grumbled as he covered his nose.

"Well at least we made it in one piece, now to find that scientist guy and show him the rocks we found."

"They're called meteorites good sir, or meteors if they were still in space." A voice called from inside, once he stepped out, the Beatles recognized him as the meteorologist from the paper. "Oh my.. You four look like a cross between the Beatles and said meteorites!"

"Well, that's kinda because we are the Beatles who ended up fusing with those space r-I mean meteorites. I still don't get the name change when they hit earth tho. But that's besides the point, we're here to see you and all you know about space stuff." John informed him.

"Oh certainly! Come on in, I have a kettle of tea boiling. Was any trace of the-"

"Yes we got some shards of those space rocks, tho for some reason they completely shattered when we picked them up."

"Ah, this may align with one of my many theories on what they might be. I hope you don't mind if I run done tests on you before you go."


	4. Testing Powers

When they entered, the scientist lead the four up to a display case filled with odd looking meteors they've never seen before. "So this where you keep anything you find from space?" Ringo asked, checking out one of the more colourful meteors. "I wonder if they can be used for rings as well."

"Unfortunately my discoveries are not for a sale Mr. Starr. But now, do you have any remains of meteorites you supposedly absorbed?"

"Right here sir! You think you might know how it made us change?" John asked as he handed the shards over. "And if we can change back to our old selves anytime soon, I don't think the fans would appreciate us being these elemental monsters."

"Monster is a bit of strong term there John. I don't think we look that terrifying."

"Says the man who has bat wings in place of his arms. And look at Paul! He's basically a tree with limbs!"

"If you four are done arguing I suggest you keep yourselves busy while I research the meteorite remains. I have a training room of sorts in the basement, built it to see how different specimen react to different environments. You can use it to test out your new powers."

"Don't you be calling us specimen now! Wait, you're not gonna try and add us to your little collection there now are ya?" Paul grunted.

"I can assure to you I won't. I'm not like those mad scientists in the movies." He assured to them. "Oh! I don't think I gave you my name did I? Well I'll tell you later, now it's time to see what you four are capable of!"

"Alright then. Well this is the training place huh? Looks pretty tiny, better take turns using it. I call dibs!"

"Hey who said you could go first?!"

"Me! Isn't that good enough?"

"How about we settle this like men? With Rock Paper Scissors."

After that long boring game, training had begun and lucky Ringo got to test out his water powers first.

He could spray a limitless amount of water from his mouth, flooding the entire room. Once it was basically a pool, he made waves across the surface, diving down, he realized he could breathe underwater as well. "This is so cool! Oh, and it seems my legs shrank into my tail too. Hopefully they come back up when I get back on land."

"Yeah water powers are cool and all but how do we drain this room now? I don't think I can go near water." John panicked, trying not to get wet. "Let's see now, heat evaporates water. Time to do a little fire power!"

Snapping his fingers once again, John created another ball of flame. Focusing all his power on the flame, it grew bigger until it took up his entire hand. The presence of the fire caused the pool to completely evaporate into steam. "There we go, nice and dry, if not a little humid."

Taking a deep breath, John spewed out a stream of fire like a flamethrower. Grinning, he then let his entire body go ablaze. "Look at me! I'm the Beatle torch!" He cackled, dashing about the room. "No one can touch me now! Hey what's that burning smell?"

Turns out John's little run made the floor catch fire. "Ah!! Quickly Ringo, put it out before we burn up!" Paul shrieked, trying to keep his now wooden body away from the flames.

"No worries I got this!" George smirked, taking to the roof, he inhaled as much as he could and blew out the fire. "Aw, and it wasn't even my birthday yet. Guess that makes it my turn to train."

"Why do I have to go last?" Paul grumbled, but George didn't listen as he flew around the tight space. "I'd do much better if we were outside, aw well. I wonder how much air I can take in."

He was sucking in air once again, his belly bloating the longer he continued to inhale. When he reached his limit, his belly was nearly as big as the room. "Ooh, I feel so full now."

"Full of air?"

But once again Paul was ignored as George felt his nose tingle a bit. "Aw no, not n... AHCHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" All the air expelled right out in an instant, creating a small tornado. "Aw crap, hope Mr. scientist up there doesn't notice we're wrecking this room.."

"Well maybe now it's finally my time to shine." Paul then coughed up some seeds which instantly grew into trees, rooting everything to the ground. "Looks like I can create life! Bet I'd be hired to regrow forests destroyed by logging or fires or whatever. Let's see now, what else can I do?"

Letting out some more seeds, Paul thought up a different plant every time, which was yielded once the seeds sprouted. He could also control the growth of his saplings. "Elemental powers really do rock! Speaking of rock, I wonder how our unnamed scientist is doing up there."

"Hopefully he found out how those rocks did what they did to us. Or at least a way to give us our normal looks again."


	5. Meanwhile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn!! I haven't updated this in MONTHS! Honestly I almost forgot I had this book, aw well. Better late than never

Far out in space, it seemed something, or someone was watching the Beatles try to cope with their newfound powers. "Hm, not the four I would have picked to become the earth's guardians, but they'll do. It's not like their conditions are permanent." It remarked.

"They need an actual trainer, not some old geezer roping them up to metal boxes. Of course, I might be too... Shocking for them to talk to directly. I'll need to send in an elemental guide, something these humans might be familiar with.. Ah! I got it!"

Getting up, the stranger watcher picked up some clay and molded it into an old English sheepdog. "Keep yourself discreet among them, we can't have them freaking out before the threat even comes. And before I forget, give them these disguise belts, it'll make them look human."

The dog simply nodded and teleported all the way to earth.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well nice seeing ya anyways doc. We'll call ya if anything else comes out of space and happens to make us look even worse." John joked, making sure not to burn the door down as he left. "Boy, won't the fans be shocked if they catch sight of us looking like this."

"But how will we perform onstage? Once we're in their sight they'll be fleeing the scene rather than chasing us. Then we'll be captured by some conspiracy looneys who torture us, thinking we kidnapped the Beatles and are passing off as them, like I won't be surprised if people start calling me Faul."

"Faul?"

"As in fake Pa-" but before he could finish his sentence, a dog came rushing up to the Fab Four, knocking Paul down almost instantly. "Hey!! Now we get surprise attack dogs?"

"Aw, I think she likes you." Ringo cooed, then noticed four belts hanging off her collar. "I wonder what these are.."

"Whatever it is, it looks fashionable!" Undoing his old belt, Paul put one on. "She even brought them in our favourite colours! That's so sweet of her."

"They are nice, but I don't see how they can-wait, there's some kind of button on the side." George stated, when he pushed it, he felt his wings shrivel up back into hands and saw his arms stretch back. "Hey!! I'm me again!"

"Well that solves the problem of how we're gonna perform while looking the way we once did. But I wanna know how that dog knew we needed disguises."

"Well maybe she just found them while she ran here. Can we keep her?"

"Well... As long as you take full responsibility of her, Paul. You know I'm more of a cat person."

"Yes!! I'm gonna name you, Martha!"


End file.
